


Don't read this

by Impastaz



Category: Hero Trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impastaz/pseuds/Impastaz
Summary: I have no place to keep this, so...





	1. Chapter 1

Yo  
Real Name: Unknown  
Hero Name: Yo  
Title: (Undecided)  
Neutral Good  
Age:23  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Hair: Orange  
Eyes: Unknown  
Height: 5"9  
Weight: 165 lbs  
Blood: AB

Appearance: Yo is the character on the far left of my profile picture, but I will give a description anyway. While he is the oldest, Yo is not the tallest. He has a thick, long tuft of bright orange hair, starting at the nape of his neck and hanging in the middle of his visor, which is a grey-blue color. The half-spheres that cover his ears (they look like headphones but it's really just a fashion statement) are dark blue with a lighter blue ring around the edge. His costume is blue, with an aqua Y-shape set of lines in the center. His arm bands are light blue with a grey rounded stripe. His tights are blue, like his top, and his boots are similar his arm bands, light blue with the grey stripe. He isn't as built as his younger brother W.G.

Personality: Yo can be a bit bossy, especially when Hi or W.G. don't listen to him. He's very dramatic and overprotective, which Hi finds extremely annoying. He is not exactly arrogant, but he believes he can do more than he actually can. One would think that he would eventually learn his lesson after a few beatings from criminals, but it just adds fuel to the fire that is his determination. He is so passionate about staying on top of his game that he once ran laps around the house with pneumonia, before W.G. forced him to go back to bed.

Story: Yo is the oldest of he and his siblings, W.G. and Hi. So when they were cast out by their abusive parents at a young age, he took responsibility is taking care of them. New York was a frightening place for the children, but they quickly adapted. They learned to steal and fight, until the day they were kidnapped. They were sold together to an aspiring scientist, who performed multiple tests on the three. At first, Yo showed no reaction to the experiments, but late at night he would stay up for hours practicing a new, strange power...  
After it seemed clear that Yo was a useless specimen, the scientist who bought him decided that it was time to get rid of him. Everything was going to plan. The potassium chloride was ready, and the subject had been restrained. The scientist approached the table, swabbed Yo's arm, then prepared to insert the needle. But he couldn't. Some invisible force was stopping him. The subject lied quietly, his eyes staring into the scientist's. Then the needle flew out of the scientist's hand, clattering to the floor. He watched in amazement as Yo's restraints came undone, and the patient calmly walked out of the door.   
After Yo's discovery of his power of telekinesis, he decided to use it for good. He found his siblings and freed them, and learned that they had gained new abilities as well. Together, the trio has been hunting down criminals, and their main goal is to make sure that nobody would be made to suffer like they did.  
   
Priorities  
1\. Endurance: Having to look after his siblings has always been hard work, and it still is! Yo has done a lot of running to keep Hi within sight, so he's built up quite a bit of endurance. However, he doesn't know how to swim, which can give aquatic opponents, or Hi, an advantage.  
2\. Agility: Speed has always been a must for the trio's life, mostly because of their past life of petty crimes. While Yo can run for long periods of time, he isn't as fast as his younger sister. His agility makes him an excellent fighter against large opponents, but faster villains can evade him.  
3\. Strength: W.G. is the muscle of the group, but Yo still tries his best. Sadly, you can only be so many things at once.  
4\. Reaction: While Yo can easily catch some villains off-guard, it is even easier to catch him by surprise. He has a horribly slow reaction time, which often leads to comical, and sometimes painful, mishaps.

Powers: As a result of the experiments, Yo gained the power of telekinesis. He cannot move living things, or pencils, which may mean that graphite is another weakness of his power. His power is like a muscle, the more it is trained, the stronger it becomes, but even then it reaches a limit on how strong it can be. A downside to his power is that he develops headaches after using his power for an extended period of time. The heaviest object he has ever lifted was 500 pounds, and the strain was so far beyond his capability that he suffered bleeding in the brain. It was this experience that made him realize he had a limit to his power. In extremely stressful situations, he might have a telekinetic spasm, which means that W.G.'s favorite coffee cup is history.

Weaknesses: To recap, Yo cannot swim, faster villains have the upper hand, and he has a painfully slow reaction time. With his telekinesis, he can't move organisms or graphite, and his power has a limit. He can develop headaches after using his powers for some time. Telekinetic spasms can have undesirable consequences.

Items: There are times when Yo is unable to use his powers. When these situations arise, he uses his old techniques: being as resourceful as possible. Before gaining powers, surrounding items were his only weapon, and he still has this skill. After all, he  and his siblings can't really afford knuckledusters at the moment...

Extras: One thing that sets Yo apart from his siblings is his nose. It's significantly longer and pointier than theirs, but this was merely because of the chance of genes. Whether in fights or daily life, he has a comical misfortune of being hit in the snozz.

RP Example  
-Me: Yo was still recovering from the bleeding in his brain. His head hurt, but he had received an anonymous tip that a thief's hideout was located in an abandoned dollar store. So here Yo was, looking around, oblivious to the danger that was lurking behind him...  
-2nd Party: It was a trap. Jane had planned it perfectly, and the idiot fell for it. He was looking around, searching for clues, not even noticing that she was creeping up behind him. She took out her baseball bat and swung.  
-Me: Yo suddenly felt a blow to his side, and he crumpled to the ground with a shout of pain. He looked up at his attacker.  
"Jane," he growled, then launched his fist toward her shin.

I just made this up on the spot, so it's not exactly the 200-word replies I'm used to,


	2. WG

W.G.  
Real Name: Unknown  
Hero Name: W.G.  
Title: (Undecided)  
 Lawful Good  
Age: 21  
Gender: Male  
Race: Human  
Hair: Dark green  
Eyes: Unknown  
Height: 6"4  
Weight: 200 lbs  
Blood: AB

Appearance: W.G. is the character on the far right of my profile picture, but I'll describe his appearance anyway. He is very tall for his age, even taller than his older brother (who is quite annoyed by this). His hair is dark green, and starts about 3/4 on the right side of the back of his neck, and sweeps over to the left of his face. His yellow visor resembles an upside-down heart, but with pointed edges. The half-spheres that cover his ears (they look like headphones bit it's really just a fashion statement) are green with a thick ring of a lighter shade of green around the edge. His costume is mostly green, with a squarish edge of yellow around the top and bottom of the shirt, and at the top of his boots. His armbands are green.

Personality: Unlike his siblings, W.G. is a quiet individual who can remain calm in drastic situations. He's quite chill, and while his laid-back attitude may give off an impression that he's a stereotypical, dumb slacker, he is actually quite intelligent. One could say that he is the most mature out of the three, for he is constantly breaking up fights between Yo and Hi. 

Story: W.G. is middle child out of he and his siblings, Yo and Hi. Even before the three were thrown out of their parents home as children, W.G. was strangely quiet. The children's parents believed that he was simply retarded. But in reality, W.G.'s mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas. Although his first word was "Ouch" (when he and his siblings were literally thrown out of the house), W.G. has always been a living dictionary. Even when being experimented on, he spoke to the scientist to take his mind off the grueling pain he endured. His muscles went under heavy chemical enhancements, one of which burned clear through the tissue. After many days of constant injections, failures, and burns, a successful solution was found. And exactly what did this solution do? It gave the specimen inhuman strength. W.G. found this out when he destroyed a fork by simply grabbing it. He never told the scientist what he could do, and spent all of his free time learning how to not break off door handle when trying to open it. When Yo managed to escape, he came to W.G.'s cell door and asked if he knew where the key was. W.G. responded by tearing the metal door down. After getting Hi, the siblings escaped, and agreed to use their newfound powers for good.   
   
Priorities  
1\. Strength: As mentioned in his story, W.G. has superhuman strength, but he never uses it to seriously harm anyone. He has become a master in controlling his strength. However, if he does not exercise his enhanced muscles often, they will deteriorate and die. Seeing W.G. In his full power can be quite terrifying, so he works out alone.   
2\. Reaction: Because he is so intelligent, he can analyze a situation with ease, and it's hard to catch him by surprise. Against a quick, nimble opponent, however, he has a harder time of keeping track of their movements (See Agility)  
3\. Agility: W.G. is the strongest, but his bulk affects his agility. As mentioned in Reaction, he can't keep track of fast opponents very well because he can't keep up.  
4\. Endurance: Cardio never was his thing, so he has the least endurance of the bunch. So while Yo and Hi are forced to retreat, W.G. stays behind to buy them time. 

Powers: As a result of the experiments, W.G. has gained the power of superhuman strength. Sadly, he finds this more of a burden than a blessing. Though he never shows it, he is constantly in fear of accidentally hurting or even killing the ones he loves. He has a strict code to never hurt anybody, even a villain, more than what is necessary. To give an estimation of how strong he is, he is about four times as strong as a normal human. If you ever need a building torn down, he's the guy for you.

Weaknesses: To recap, W.G. has trouble keeping up with quick opponents, and he has little endurance. His strength comes with a cost: if he doesn't stay in shape, which means using his full power, his muscles will atrophy and die. There has been a few incidents in which he's accidentally hurt himself. For example, he once lifted up his hand to stifle a sneeze. He ended up with a broken nose. He has one more weakness, one that will be revealed in Extras.

Items: The three siblings have no special items or weapons, so they rely on surrounding objects to wield. W.G. has a greater variety to choose from, because he can lift and use much heavier objects than his siblings can. 

Extras: There is only one greater weakness that W.G. has other than the burden of super strength... Women find him attractive. With most men, it wouldn't be a problem. But W.G. just isn't ready for a relationship. If he is being hit on, he will become so uncomfortable that he must extract himself from the situation immediately. He also holds the world record for stone skipping. Somewhere out in the ocean, a pebble clanked against a ship's hull.


	3. Hi

Hi  
Real Name: Unknown  
Hero Name: Hi  
Title: (Undecided)  
Chaotic Good  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Race: Human  
Hair: Purple  
Eyes: Unknown  
Height: 5"3  
Weight: 130  
Blood: O

Appearance: Hi is the girl in the middle of my profile picture, but I'll describe her appearance anyway. Unlike her brothers, she has two purple tufts of hair, one starting just above her forehead, and a ponytail that reaches about an inch above her shoulders. She wears a purple, sleeveless top that inclines up to the bottom of her neck, with a pink line bordering it.  The bottom of her shirt also has a pink border, and it declines, forming an angle. she wears a short purple skirt and pink boots. Her gloves reach up to about three inches above her wrists, and they are the same shade of pink as her boots.

Personality: Hi is almost as bossy as her older brother Yo, which is the cause of many of their arguments. Hi is extremely short-tempered, flying into rages over the littlest things. She is very impulsive, which has gotten her into trouble countless times. She has a smart mouth, as well as a very large vocabulary of... "colorful" words.

Story: Hi has always been the wild child, and has a knack for getting into trouble. Ever since the trio were little, she was constantly arguing with Yo or sneaking out to play with her friends. She was the one most affected by their parents rejection. After being thrown out, she had severe trust issues. She became aggressive, and prone to losing her temper. For a long time she hated everyone and everything. That is, until she was kidnapped along with her brothers. Then she was scared. She was alone. She was in the deepest trouble she had ever been in. There was no guarantee if she was going to live or not. The tests she endured were strange ones. The scientist gave her strange drinks, which made her heart pound and her legs itch. One day, after a large dose of the solution, Hi stepped off the examination table, and suddenly she was standing in the other side of the room. She felt exhilarated! She felt energetic. She felt like running. The solution that the doctor had created gave Hi the ability to run, fast. Very fast. She had an opportunity, and she was going to seize it. She attempted to escape, but she could only run for a short amount of time before she suddenly stopped. She sat down, confused and faint, as guards rushed to her. For punishment of her attempt, Hi was put in a dark room for hours at a time, and was given routine electric shocks. Her hatred and aggression returned, until her brothers arrived to rescue her. She had never been so happy to see them, and agreed with the idea of fighting crime. Today she is still as short-tempered and aggressive as before, but now she has people to take it out on. Villains beware!  
   
Priorities  
1\. Agility: Blessed with the gift of super speed, agility is most definitely Hi's number one strength. She can run unbelievably fast, but only in short bursts. As mentioned in her story, when Hi attempted to escape, she could only run for a little while before getting tired. This is because super speed requires an enormous amount of oxygen.   
2\. Reaction: Hi can react almost as quickly as she can run, but when she gets angry, it's easy for her to lose focus. Her fighting also becomes sloppy, giving the opponent the advantage.  
3\. Endurance: As mentioned previously, Hi needs a large amount of oxygen to keep running, so unless if she can snag an oxygen mask, at most she'll be able to run for a minute.  
4\. Strength: Hi alone has about the strength of a fly, but can pack quite a punch when she gathers enough energy by running. Even then, her aim can be a little off, so if she does connect, it's more luck than skill.

Powers: Hi has a need for speed, except in this case it's extreme superhuman speed. The fastest she's ever ran was nearly 120 miles per hour, and it was in a controlled environment. 

Weaknesses: To recap, Hi can only run for about a minute, depending on how fast she's going, before she has to stop. She isn't very strong, and has bad aim, and her fighting gets sloppy when she is angry.

Items: Hi and her brothers have no weapons, so they rely on surrounding objects to use in battle. Hi isn't very strong, so her choice in items is limited, but when she finds a crowbar, she'll deliver a mean clothesline.

Extras: Hi is the youngest, so Yo and W.G. can be overprotective. This annoys Hi to no end, and she is constantly trying to prove that she can take care of herself. However, each attempt so far has been a failure.


End file.
